


For "Forever Yours" by JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1059">Forever Yours</a> by <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=316">JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Forever Yours" by JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob

Banner for the story [Forever Yours](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1059) by [JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=316).

Please do keep in mind that I make the art, I do **NOT** write the story and am in no way responsible for its content.  
I no longer make story art for [JTSecrets a.k.a. Bob](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=316)

\- Banner -

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
The Future of QAF after Season Five: Justin realized at once he didn't want to be in New York and soon calls Brian. The owner of Kinnetik was on the verge of a nervous breakdown with problems at work and Justin's timing couldn't have been better. Gus needs them too. Here's the continuation of the greatest love story ever told on TV. In time they and their friends take on the Holy Bible used against gays in the world.

[Forever Yours @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1059)


End file.
